wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shen'dralar
(dawniej) † |Rasy = |Stolica = Eldre'Thalas |Główne miasta = Ateneum (w Eldre'Thalas) |Baza działań = Kalimdor |Obszar działań = Feralas |Główny język = Darnassiański |Przynależność = Przymierze (od 28 ADP) Darnassus (od 28 ADP) Państwo Kaldorei (do Imperium do 10000 BDP, osobno w latach 10000 BDP-28 ADP) Niezależni (10000 BDP-28 ADP) |Ojczysty świat = Azeroth |Status = Aktywny |Pokój = Kartel Parochlebców |Wojna = Płonący Legion Siły Starych Bóstw Horda (po wstąpieniu do Przymierza) |Data założenia = około 10000 BDP |Data reorganizacji = 28 ADP (jako frakcja Państwa Kaldorei) }} Shen'dralar to tajemna frakcja Wysoko Urodzonych, która mieści się w Ateneum w Dzikiej Maczudze. Są to ostatni quel'dorei, którzy zamieszkują Dziką Maczugę lub Eldre'Thalas, jak zwano ją w przeszłości. Mimo odizolowania i niemal całkowitego zapomnienia, Shen'dralar wciąż są bardzo mądrzy i posiadają rozległą wiedzę na temat wielu tajemnic, w tym, o dziwo, miejsca spoczywania Sprowadzającego Popioły. Historia thumb|leftthumb|[[The Athenaeum|Ateneum - siedziba Shen'dralar]] Shen'dralar byli najbardziej zaufanymi arkanistami Królowej Azshary. Za murami Eldre'Thalas wypełniano najważniejsze polecenia królowej - nierzadko potajemnie. Po zniszczeniu Studni Wieczności i następującym po nim letargu, który dotknął Wysoko Urodzonych i pomniejsze sekty nocnych elfów, Książę Eldre'Thalas, Tortheldrin, rozpoczął budowę pylonów, obecnie zaśmiecających sale zachodniego skrzydła. Książę planował uwięzić potężnego demona władającego niewiarygodną mocą, Immol'thara, za wielkim polem siłowym. Pylony miały kanałować ukryte energie do tarczy, by podtrzymywać jej działanie. W niewoli Immol'thar miał służyć jako bateria dla populacji Eldre'Thalas. Wysysane z niego energie miały podtrzymywać magię Wysoko Urodzonych, pozwalając mieszkańcom miasta zaspokajać ich nieskończony i rosnący głód magii. Mijały tysiące lat, a moc potrzebna do utrzymywania uwięzionego Immol'thara podczas podtrzymywania życia Eldre'Thalas zaczęła się zmieniać. Koszt utrzymywania więzienia demona zaczął przeważać nad ilością wysysanej i dystrybuowanej energii. Dawny zysk sieci stawał się stratą. W odpowiedzi na kryzys, Książę Tortheldrin i jego lojalni Shen'dralar zaczęli mordować swych Wysoko Urodzonych braci, poświęcając życie swych ofiar, by zasilać pylony, które miały utrzymywać uwięzionego Immol'thara i dalej dawać im nieśmiertelność. Co najmniej jeden Wysoko Urodzony, oferujący zadanie Azj'Tordin, uniknął śmierci z ręki Księcia tortheldrina, jednak większość nie miała tego szczęścia. Ich duchy obecnie wędrują po korytarzach i dziedzińcach Dzikiej Maczugi. Nie dziwota, że Książę Tortheldrin zazdrośnie strzeże tajemnic swego planu, a ci, którzy zagłębiają się w jego domenę, jak krwawy elf Kariel Winthalus, mogą spodziewać się bolesnego końca. Jeśli demon zerwie swe więzi, niewątpliwie zniszczy to, co zostało z tego niegdyś wielkiego bastionu tajemnic. 'Powrót Wysoko Urodzonych' W patchu 3.2.2 Blizzard wprowadził nowe zadanie Przymierza nieopodal portali w Srebrzystej Enklawie. Coś pilnego zmusiło Wysoko Urodzonych do opuszczenia murów Eldre'Thalas i udania się na audiencję u Wysokiej Kapłanki Tyrande Whisperwind. Tajemniczy powrót :Arcymag Mordent Evenshade mówi: Strażniku, będę rozmawiał z twoją Wysoką Kapłanką :Strażnik Stillbough mówi: Musisz poczekać na audiencję. :Arcymag Mordent Evenshade mówi: Muszę? Wątpię, by Tyrande miała bardziej naglące sprawy. :Strażnik Stillbough mówi: Masz tupet przybywając na Teldrassil, Wysoko Urodzonych. Twój rodzaj nie jest tu mile widziany. Nie zapomnieliśmy Wojny Starożytnych i kto za nią stał. :Arcymag Mordent Evenshade mówi: Pokusa potęgi jest wielka. Popełniono błędy :Strażnik Stillbough mówi: A my nie chcemy powtórzyć tych błędów. Wróć na swoje wygnanie. :Arcymag Mordent Evenshade mówi: Nie wrócę, póki nie zostanę wysłuchany. Stawka jest zbyt duża. Czuć zmianę w powietrzu i nie możemy tego zignorować. Podróżowałem z pyłu i ruin przeszłości, by przybyć na porozumienie. Może niedługo przyjść czas, że kal'dorei będą wymagali wiedzy i umiejętności, które możemy zaoferować. Poczekam, Strażniku... lecz otrzymam audiencję. :Arcymag Mordent Evenshade patrzy na księżycową studnię i wzdycha. :Strażnik Stillbough mówi: Patrz na księżycową studnię, wygnańcze. Nie opanujesz jej mocy. :Arcymag Mordent Evenshade mówi: Uspokój się, Strażniku. Nie chcę jej użyć. Ja jedynie... wspominam. :Strażnik Stillbough mówi: Przypominasz sobie waszą zdradę? :Arcymag Mordent Evenshade mówi: Dość. Byłem od tego oderwany od stuleci. Studnia w tej świątyni może być jedynie bladym widmem Studni Wieczności, lecz wciąż emanuje tym samym...pięknem. Czystością. :Arcymag Mordent Evenshade mówi: Zapomniałem. :Arcymag Mordent Evenshade mówi: Nie wierzę, że podziw i tęskne myśli stoją przeciw normom społecznym. :Strażnik Stillbough mówi: Uważaj na słowa, Wysoko Urodzony. :Arcymag Mordent Evenshade mówi: To ty wyzwałeś mnie jedynie za patrzenie. Wciąż czekam na audiencję u Tyrande. :Strażnik Stillbough mówi: W swoim czasie. Panel Plotek Następujący tekst pojawia się w panelu plotek po kliknięciu na Arcymaga Mordenta Evenshade'a : :Sądzę, że nie powinienem być zaskoczony chłodnym przyjęciem. Od dawna żyliśmy w ukryciu, a oddzielenie od naszych braci było konieczne. :Jednak ten czas się skończył. Nieważne, czy mieszkańcy tego młodego drzewa nas zaakceptują czy nie, Wysoko Urodzeni powracają do światła i nie odwrócimy się plecami od tego, czym jesteśmy. 'Przyszłość' Sądząc po wydarzeniu opisanym powyżej i fakcie, że nocne elfy będą mogły zostać magami w trzecim dodatku, wydaje się, że Shen'dralar powróci do elfickiego społeczeństwa i roztoczy opiekę nad młodymi magami. Jako frakcja Reputacja Postaci automatycznie stają się wobec Shen'dralar, gdy po raz pierwszy ich spotkają. Od tego czasu zdobywanie ksiąg oraz książek klasowych, takich jak dla wojowników czy dla łotrzyków. Każda dostarczona księga lub książka dodaje 500 punktów do reputacji. Co więcej, dostarczanie ksiąg owocuje również wzmocnieniem na nakrycie głowy. Księgi mogą być dostarczane powtarzalnie, podczas gdy książki klasowe mogą być dostarczone jedynie raz. Wykonanie zadania 58 Pusillin and the Elder Azj'Tordin dodaje 500 punktów reputacji. Insane in the Membrane W patchu 3.1.0 dodano nowy Dowód Siły, dzięki któremu gracz, gdy uzyska reputację we wszystkich czterech miastach kartelu Steamwheedle'a, u Bukanierów Krwawego Żagla i u Ravenholdt, Targu Darkmoona oraz Shen'dralar otrzyma tytuł :'' the Insane". '''Księgi' * * * Książki klasowe * - Wojownik * - Szaman * - Łotrzyk * - Czarnoksiężnik * - Kapłan * - Mag * - Druid * - Łowca * - Paladyn * - Wojownik i Paladyn (niedostępna od patcha 3.2.2) Powiązane zadania * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * Znani członkowie * Azj'Tordin * Archmage Mordent Evenshade * Strażnik Wiedzy Javon * Strażnik Wiedzy Kildrath * Strażnik Wiedzy Lydros * Daros Moonlance * Strażniczka Wiedzy Mykos * Książę Tortheldrin * Falrin Treeshaper Typy * Starożytny Shen'dralar * Zaopatrzeniowiec Shen'dralar * Zelot Shen'dralar en:Shen'dralar es:Shen'dralar fr:Shen'dralar Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Dzika Maczuga Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Reputacje